Things she does
by Chudan
Summary: Nico rambles upon thoughts she has developed over a particular first-year. Maki responds in one of the most significant of ways. (Mostly fluff, i'm rly srry. Dunno where i'm goin wit dis.) (:


Nico was overly sensitive to any sort of stress her Mum brought home with her.

Any dense and exhausted atmosphere that she was exposed to made her react like a sponge.

The solid shoulders of the older Yazawa woman worked as a weak plague,  
Nico eventually developing some stiffness herself in her once relaxed shoulders.

She took up the mature, authority figure in her household.  
Her Mother was almost always absent, working to give her children a better lifestyle.  
Even when she wasn't at work, she was resting.

Nico at several points in time had even taken up part-time jobs to help out her family and their finances.

This didn't bother her, though.  
She didn't have friends, so she hadn't much else to do outside of school anyway.

But ever since there was this new presence in her life, the latest topic that she crammed the majority of her waking hours into.

Being a school idol with the other 8 of Otonkizaka's girls.

Though, she _had_ made enough money for a safety fund just in case they had any sudden debt to pay off, she quit her job.

It was her Mothers' idea to leave, after all.

Perhaps her Mum asked this of her eldest child because she was embarrassed about her financial insecurity, or perhaps she wants Nico to be a teenager for what it's worth.

Ever since this entire School-Idol epidemic had broken out, ever since Nico was adopted into this new group of girls' did she finally develop respect for herself.

She was a school-idol, Yazawa Nico.

If this had been up to her, she would never let it end.

And maybe even more so due to the latest development of the year. Nishikino Maki and her damn feelings.

The black-haired girl blames the redheads perfume for it's gentle wafting properties that toyed with her frontal lobe.  
Ultimately making her drowsy and ineffective in her school studies.

It smelled maybe too good.  
The fact that it was a subtle scent made it even more desirable.

It was because of this that the 3rd year had even more difficulty tuning the pianist out.

Her agitated, or bored tone of voice did frustrating things to her hearing.  
Such as warming her ears up, making them a flushed scarlet.

And the way the girl sang was _insane._

The way Nicos' body reacted around the first years' was ridiculous, and she knew exactly what it meant.

Oh how she wished she didn't know what it meant.

Maybe it was the gentle hints the younger girl dropped effortlessly, looking marvelous as she did so.

Her Amethyst eyes flicking up from her book faster than time could even comprehend.  
Not being able to catch the redhead in the act of staring was something that frustrated Nico to the core.

Was it just Nico, or did the composer light up every room she sat in?

Her skin had this glimmering shine that couldn't possibly be obtainable through human means.

She was Ethereal, and Nico was sure the girl knew it.

It wasn't until it was training time near the end of the school day, did the raven-haired senior notice how strong Makis body was.

Her form when she projected herself against gravity to achieve a push-up was certainly a magnificent scene to watch.

Nico, holding her chilled water bottle against her cheek and with the small towel thrown over her nape, was flushed and utterly impressed.

If she had been in conversation at that point in time, she was sure she would have stuttered or stalled.

And it wasn't just how strong her junior was, it was also how fit her body continued to be.

She maintained perfect form, be it expressions or dance.

She elicited stunned sighs from audiences whenever she opened her mouth on stage when performing.

She had enough stamina to burn through all their training, continue to complete all school work and read ahead, and most of all?

She did this all without complaining, or doing so much as batting an eye.

Nico was indeed jealous...above a few other things.

_ 

"I've noticed the way that you look at me."  
The redhead stated simply.  
Twirling her hair with her eyes closed beneath heavy thick lashes, elbow on the club-rooms table top.

Nico allowed the girl to speak without any means of a harsher confrontation.  
Standing just before the closed off exit to the hallway.

The raven-haired girl had little idea of what to say in this situation, and just let the statement hang in the air for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"What is it that you're looking at?" The younger girl questioned, her inner turmoil toward this conversation sinking through her cheeks.

Nico felt this spark something inside of her.  
Although the spark was weak, and surely would lead to a more intense atmosphere, she tried to wriggle out of this small intervention.

"Ah, well...Y'see, it isn't really anyth-"

"Don't give me that.  
I know it isn't just nothing, why else would you continue doing it if that were true?"  
Maki replies directly, getting down to business without hesitation in front of her words.

"W-well, Maki it's rather difficult to explain, really."  
Nico answers, trying to buy time to form a good excuse for being caught out so easily by someone_ 2 years younger than her. _

"Please. Be honest with me, Nico-chan." The pianist stood simultaneously along with her sentence.

Her eyes open.

Amethyst oblivion capturing all potential false answers Nico could have possibly conjured up, keeping them sealed within the third-years throat.  
Another dimension boring through the raven-haired girls soul.

"M-maki-chan...I-i..." Nico started, feeling an appropriate answer away from a decent response.

After a long silence, Maki stepped forward.

Extending her hand toward Nicos cheek.  
Pressing the palm-side of her fingers to the side of the smaller girls' face, delicately rubbing her thumb pad over her seniors bottom lip.

This sudden intimate gesture made Nico feel skittish.

Unprepared with a backup plan in such a situation as this.

Her eyes could only see Makis lips, and without warning, her mouth felt desert dry.  
Parched, needing some form of moisture.

Nico only felt her face warm up to a higher degree than the warm thumb that was skimming lightly across her lower lip.

On impulse, she pressed her lips against the previously active finger print.

The soft, easy pressure caused Maki to falter out of her restricted mood.

This was it.

Nico could feel it already.

Maki adjusting her hand to cup her Seniors face appropriately for the next development of the evening.

Seconds heaved their body weight past the two occupants of the room.  
Nico knowingly pushed her body up onto her toes, meeting the younger girl with the desired ingredients to aid her fantasy.

Soft bliss.

A warm, fuzzy shiver rolled excitedly over both girls' shoulders, tickling their backs.

The moisture Nico previously craved was given to her.

A small remnant of Makis saliva remained on the older girls mouth.

Nico didn't exactly recall how they exited the clubroom, or how she suddenly was walking home.

It looked dark out.  
Lonley orange street lights beamed onto the road and footpath effectively.  
It wasn't only the light that extinguished the murderous dark for Nico.

The warm peach flavor that lingered in her mouth was definitely aiding this entire spooky situation.  
Tingling on the tip of her tongue, multiplying even more infatuation with the wonder they call Maki.

She reached her apartment complex and retired her worn body to a hot bath.

This feeling of mass inflation really knocked her off her center of balance in her social life.

Where did she now stand when i came down to her relationship with the first-year pianist?

Maki clearly had some sense of emotional commitment toward Nico herself.

But what did this all really mean?

Nico would surely find out soon...


End file.
